A Different kind of a Happy Ending
by vault94
Summary: He stood and looked at his sons both bloody, both down for the count not a care in the world now but both were connected by hands saying that even in death they were inseparable. NO slash  review review please


"Dean!"

The voice was far away and it floated over the broken hunter.

"Dean" Apart of Dean wanted to answer the voice but he couldn't and yet another part just wanted to ignore the voice and sink away from the pain that surrounded him.

He was so numb. He felt pain and yet he was numb, weird his mind thought.

The final show down, God that was quiet an ending just like the comic books. The heroes were surrounded and there was no way out but him and Sam they had a way out. Which would destroy everything within a mile radius including himself and his baby brother.

Sam! His mind shouted for his brother and his eyes snapped open taking in the dark night sky that was clouded with smoke and dust.

Dean struggled to move but he couldn't, or maybe he was moving? His legs felt broken and yet he was to numb to really count all his injures.

"Sam" it came out not even in a whisper more like a scary rasping sound. He cleared his throat trying again. "Sam" it made sense this time but still it only was a whisper

"Dean" the first voice was closer now but Dean didn't answer it.

It wasn't the voice he wanted to hear.

He recalled how Sam was standing right next to him determined to go down fighting. His brothers face was determined right before he had given Dean a quick smile that even in the intimate clutches of death made Dean feel that it would be ok, that everything would be fine because they had each other. When the blast went off Dean grabbed Sam's hand determined not to be separated by anything when the blinding pain set in and then end just as fast. The blast took seconds the heat blasted away from them but they both went down.

"Dean" The voice was so close, he finally put a name to the voice, Bobby.

His surrogate father was worried and sounded scared.

"Bobby' he croaked out maybe he knew where Sam was. The air stirred leaves rustled by him and Dean blinked to clear his blurring vision. Standing above him was Cas.

The angel looked down at Dean while he spoke to the darkness. "Over here Bobby. I found them"

He heard a huff and shuffling feet change directions from the distance.

Cas took in the scene before him and sighed.

Kneeling down next to Dean he could see the blood pouring from his chest Cas looked him over and could see that Deans back was broken. His friend was fading fast.

Deans hand was wrapped around the hand of the other Winchester. Cas looked over to Sam and his heart felt heavier.

Sam was wounded just as bad his legs bent at odd angels but Sam was already dead.

Cas felt wrong, he wanted to cry its what Jimmy's thoughts were telling him what he felt like doing. Cas was thousands years old, older than life itself, he lived and saw everything and yet this was new and this broke the angel down.

Dean was struggling to say something when Bobby finally came over barely any breath left in the older hunter.

Bobby knelt down at Sam's side, the youngest Winchester had blood in his hair his face turned towards Dean and his side was ripped open spilling blood while a, a claw maybe, stuck out of the boys chest.

Bobby checked the youngest for a pulse and found nothing, nothing that remained of the wonderful boy that he knew. A tear escaped his eye, Bobby brushed the boys hair from his face showing the peaceful face of his son. He had been expecting this but it was still painful to see his youngest son dead, _to young, to soon, _his mind cried.

"Sam" Bobby looked over and saw his oldest. Yes after all of this time he considered them to be his own.

He looked at Dean covered in blood, his head straight up but the boys eyes were trained on him "Sam" was all he whispered.

"Where is Sam" Dean glanced at the angel who in turned looked at Bobby.

The older hunter shook his head and Cas looked down at the last Winchester.

"I'm sorry Dean, Sam's dead" his voice was soft, trying to be gentle but coming off as blunt and uncaring.

Bobby glared at the angel what a dumb ass. He didn't want to tell Dean that his brother was gone. It didn't seem fair that he had to die with that knowledge's.

Deans breath hitched weather from physical or emotional pain he didn't know. "Where is Sam" he whispered blood stained his paling lips.

Cas reached down and gently took Deans head in his hands and turned it towards the youngest hunter. Dean felt white hot pain as his head was turned but his eyes finally found his brother.

His face was ghostly pale, hair singed from the blast his jacket was coated in blood, so much blood, and blood was in his long hair. "Sammy" he whispered. Please I cant be the last one "Sammy please" but Sam didn't respond to his brothers pleases, his baby brother just laid in his blood ceasing to be nothing. Sammy looked so peaceful he could be sleeping but Dean knew better his brother was dead to the world.

Dean couldn't breath, it had been difficult before but now it was nearly impossible. His vision was dimming _its ok _his mind whispered as his head was gently turned back to Cas _its going to be ok your going to see Sam soon_.

Cass's face swam in Deans vision his eyes troubled. "Its ok. Really" his voice was a whisper but he knew they could hear him. "Hey Cas"

"Yes Dean"

"Don't save me" his voice was getting smaller but he wasn't done yet he wanted to say goodbye to Bobby but first needed to hear Cas promise him he wouldn't return the hunter to full life.

Cas nodded "I wont Dean"

Dean heard Bobby sob and his eyes sought his father. He needed Bobby to understand, to know why it had to be this way. "Its ok Bobby. Its better this way. Were happier this way"

Bobby smiled slightly. "I know boy. Its just hard. I shouldn't out live you and your brother its just not fair" he sobbed again. The hunters frame wavered and trembled.

"The world hates us. We did our best but now its you Bobby. You've been the best. The father I needed the father Sammy wanted. We were broken and you fixed us Bobby. Thank you. But you have to let us go now." his vision was dimming and he barely saw Bobby nod. "Hey Bobby" Dean was drifting now, it felt wonderful to drift.

Bobby wiped away the escaping tears. "Yaw boy"

"Take care of my baby" he smiled a little and Bobby laughed. "Alright you idjit" Bobby stared at his son who held his gaze and yet Bobby sobbed more he could see that Dean wasn't there anymore. Just empty glass eyes that would never see again.

Cas reached down closing Deans eyes forever. Cas stood up and looked up to the heavens as if silently listening as if silently waiting for a sign of hope.

Bobby however hated him, hated the world.

These boys did everything for the world for everyone in it and damn it, it sure didn't deserve to be saved. But he promised his boy he would keep fighting.

"Their happier Bobby" the angels voice whispered around the old hunter. Bobby looked up from the horrific scene that would forever haunt him, in his awakening hours and in his dreams.

"Really?" He couldn't help but hope that they finally found some peace.

Cas gave a smile and looked at the broken hunter. "Yes I know they are"

Bobby sighed and looked at his boys.

Both horribly mangled, so much blood formed around them so much destruction was done to them around them and yet their faces were peaceful almost like they were dreaming. He stood and looked at his sons both bloody both down for the count not a care in the world now but both were connected by hands saying that even in death they were inseparable.

Dean ran in a circle laughing as a 5 year old Sam chased him around the old junk yard.

It was the middle of summer they had been stuck at Bobby's for a week and they had nothing to do, Sam was bored and so they ran around playing tag. Sam squealed with delight after he tagged his older brother who didn't seem fazed that Dean was like 30.

Dean laughed at the happiness in his brothers voice, at the sense of peace he felt just watching him be happy, nothing could be better than this.

"Dean" a low voice sounded behind him setting off his hunter instincts, turning fast he saw the last person who he would have excepted to see.

"Ash?" Sam's laughter still filled the junk yard.

The old party boy smiled and spread his arms wide like an invitation for a hug. "Welcome back to being dead Dean"

"Dead?"

Everything flashed before his eyes, they were surrounded a bright blast, pain and Sam's pale face, Sam was dead.

Sam's childish laughter that filled the yard were abruptly gone. "Sammy" he spun around. They were still at Bobby's but no Sam. "Where's…"

"Nope" That's all Ash said as he turned and made his way to Bobby's house.

"Ash" he growled dangerously he just wanted his brother.

"Now Dean I will answer your questions once we get out of this heat its making my hair all frizzy" Dean grumbled but followed anyways. Ash went up the steps letting the screen door scream shut behind him. Dean stopped before the door feeling older than he should have ever felt he sighed at the unfairness of life or the unfairness of dead life? All he wanted was a friggen break was that to much to ask for.

He sighed heavily of course it was he after all was still a Winchester even in death.

Dean opened the screen door and walked into…the road house? That was new? It smelled exactly the same and never realized that he actually would miss the smell of alcohol, smoke, sweat, and wood. But it wasn't just the same old road house he knew it was crowded with people.

Not just people but people he knew.

Dean first spotted Ellen and Jo who stood by the old pool table, they approached him first he couldn't really believe his eyes, it didn't feel real.

Ellen came up first and smiled, looking very motherly at him. "Knew it was only a matter of time till you screwed up, way to go boy" Dean laughed, still not sure what he was seeing or if he should believe.

Jo was next and he looked at her, truly looked at her, he had never seen someone so bad ass and beautiful before and was surprised he never really appreciated her beauty before she died.

"Hey Deano" she smiled that knowing smile.

Dean couldn't help but return it "Hey Jo." and then she kissed him.

He was surprised part of him thought she would hate him for her death or at least a punch but this was just so much better than what he expected. Someone coughed and they pulled apart from what seemed to have been the best dead kiss he had ever had.

Next he found his father making Deans joy feel with fear and pain. His dad walked slowly up to him he was face to face with his hero. "Hey son" His voice was soft and gruff just like he remembered.

"Dad I " he didn't know what to say.

How much he hated him for his parting words? How much he missed him? Or how much his father meant to him but it didn't matter his dad closed the distance and embraced his oldest son.

Everything that had happened while both were alive simply vanished it didn't matter anymore.

They broke apart both slightly embarrassed with the tears in their eyes, dead yes but they were still men.

"My big boy" Dean turned to see his mother, still as beautiful as he remembered, maybe even more so.

He was now over the shock and doubt of it all he was now full of joy as he ran to his mother, picking her up and she laughed, it was music to his ears. He lowered her to the ground and stared at her. There was so much he wanted to tell her so much he wanted to know about her he didn't know where to start.

"I'm so proud of you Dean" there were tears in her eyes as she stroked his face and he sighed at her touch. He had dreamt of hearing his mother saying that she was proud of him, it was the one thing he grew up wishing he had, his mothers love.

"I've missed you mom" she smiled at him and they hugged again.

Stepping away he looked around at all the people that surrounded him and his small family.

Pamela was in the corner smiling and Ron was there Hendrixson too. All the people he befriended who had died over the years were here and he made his way to all of them. Thanking them and saying how sorry he was for what happened but all smiled and said they were happy and he was glad to hear it, at first he thought it was just to make him feel better but they all genially seemed happy to be dead.

Weird right.

But the more faces he saw the more concerned he got.

Where was Sam?

He didn't realize that after everyone he talked to the dead friends would simply disappear going back to their heavens but Dean was to preoccupied to notice.

Soon all that were left was Mary and John.

He looked at them while facing the door just waiting. "Dean"

"Where is he mom?" he was close to tears now, Dean was thrilled to see everyone he really was. To see Jo his mom and dad but he just wanted to see that one person. His whole life had been about his little brother and he just wanted to see him.

"Always worrying aren't you Jerk"

Deans heart stopped, well figuratively seeing as he was already dead.

Turning around slowly he did not trust his hearing. Maybe he was imaging the voice he so desperately wanted to hear it was possible. Dean faced the back where the alchol was served and breathed again it really was Sam.

His Sammy.

He smiled and Sam smiled back at him, that sense of peace and happiness was soon back. Sam walked towards him, he seemed lighter like the whole world was off his shoulders and it was.

Sam was free from the pain, free from the judgment of the world. This was just Sam, his baby brother, the way he was growing up.

He stood in front of him smiling, Dean laughed and he embraced his Sasquoatch baby brother. Smiling he held him closer and just let it wash over him, he was in heaven with his family, with his brother.

They broke apart and he patted Sam's shoulder.

"Always Bitch" he slapped Sam's cheek playfully and Sam laughed, it was so good to hear it again.

"Buy you a beer" Sam said with that carefree smile and Dean just nodded to happy for words. They walked towards the now empty bar and on the counter two beers waited for them. Sitting down, they both took a swig and sighed at the same time.

Dean smiled and looked at his brother. "Here's to us" raising his bottle towards his brother "for saving some what of the world" .

Sam laughed and clinked their bottles "Oh ya I can drink to that" Sam sighed.

"Its weird" Dean took another drink.

"Ya and what's that" he coughed a little.

"I made it to heaven. I saw Jo Mom and Dad. Even saw Jess" his smile widen and Dean rolled his eyes while joy seeped through him. His brother looked so happy. "Dude I so don't want to know" Sam just laughed.

"But seriously I saw all these people and " he stopped and stared at his beer.

"And" Dean prompt he couldn't help but smile at his brother.

Sam looked up, a smile on his lips. "And the only person I wanted to see was you"

They stared at each other a bit longer before Dean could find his voice. "Same here little brother" Sam's smiled widened.

Another silent moment as they continued to drink their beers.

"You know just cause were dead now doesn't mean you get free chick flick moments Samantha" Sam laughed and Deans heart soared he hadn't heard Sam laugh this much in years.

"Ya alright. Just don't let me catching you wearing satin panties here dude." Dean spit his beer out.

"How did you" Sam just laughed.

" I swear" as Dean wiped his mouth clearing the left over beer that ran down his chin. "If you tell anyone!"

"What" Sam asked wiggling his eyebrow. "You gonna kill me" Sam just smiled and soon Dean was laughing.

"Bitch" Sam smiled even more.

"Jerk"

Dean had never felt more complete in his life.

Or peaceful.

He finally felt happy with how things were. Nothing in his living memory could beat this moment where it was just him and his baby brother finally home and finally safe from the world.

They saved hundreds of people and gave them back to their families but now it was time just for the Winchester family_._


End file.
